masinfandomcom-20200214-history
Devil
The Devil is one of the two basic Tier 1 characters that you can acquire by reaching level 30 with a Wisp. Unlike the Angel, the Devil has a second AoE spell that provides a faster rate of farming than the Angel but at the loss of auto attack damage and healing. He also has the benefit of being able to go any given stat because of his spells scaling off of top stat. Evolution To evolve into the Devil you must first reach level 30 with a Wisp and walk up to Helper Lucifare in the spawning area. He will then teleport you to an area where you can find both an Angel and a Devil. Kill the tiny Devil to get a guaranteed drop from him, that you can then use to awaken into him. As a Devil you have the option to choose to awaken into any of the standard Tier characters by reaching level 200 and killing the Devil of Awakening Ariser. Hidden Character Devil King Duke (Sephiroth) To acquire the hidden character Sephiroth, you will have to reach level 2000 with the Devil. It would also be advised to get Samuel's gear and at the least 50k base stats (STR recommended). At that point you can attempt to do the "Trial of Darkness". To access it you will have to fit the aforementioned requirements and kill Arthas until he drops his spirit, which you then equip in your inventory and head to the right of the staircase that leads up to Arthas's throne. There you will find a small patch of darkness that you need to walk onto to begin the trial. In this trial you will have to take on Schneider, who has been blinded by the darkness surrounding him. Schneider will gain 1-2 mana with every attack he makes and once he reaches 100, he will cast a random spell that deals a heavy amount of magic damage. During the fight you can use all 3 of your active spells 1 time until Schneider reaches 50% HP, at which point they will be reset and then you can use each of them 1 time again. This trial is a breeze compared to the other ones since the devil has the highest damage from spells by far and usually 2 spell combos at 30k base stats and Samuel's gear should take care of Schneider with ease. Spells Demonic Howl Q Stomp the ground, dealing Top Statx30 magic damage to all enemies around you. 15s CD. Dark Clutch W Stun an enemy for 1 second and deal Top Statx40 magic damage 20s CD Demonic Skin Passive +100 armor +3000 HP Demonic Breath R Breath out 2 bursts of flames, the first one dealing All Statx20 and the second dealing Top Stat x80 magic damage. 60s CD Awakening F Use this with any drop from the Devil of Awakening to tier up. Tips * The Devil is most likely the best starting character due to the other 2 lacking in the AoE department, which is very key in getting through levels 30-200. * Devil has no spells that scale off of a specific stat, therefore you can go for any of the Devil of Awakening tier heroes. * Abuse the Devil's AoE abilities to their fullest extent whenever you can. Drag units together in large groups and wipe them all out with a single Q or R.